Raptinok
=Details= Resin hand casted Urethane items. Offered at random times in the store and at conventions. The listings are just to note the types colors available and not every single listing or color variant released. All items are Limited Edition and have varying numbers available with each color release. Parts are Glyos compatible. =Versions= Raptinok Aluridon "In general, the nature of Raptinoks are a bit savage."http://spacedoutdesign.com/files/dalendure Each Raptinok figure is made up of 18 individual parts and 17 points of articulation. The figures are packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag and comes with a unique blueprint. Each Raptinok figure has eye paint applications and is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. All toys are made and finished by hand. Released June 26th, 2016. $50 each. Figure glows in the dark. Raptinok-GITD.gif Raptinok Astryul "In general, the nature of Raptinoks are a bit savage."http://spacedoutdesign.com/files/dalendure Each Raptinok figure is made up of 18 individual parts and 17 points of articulation. The figures are packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag and comes with a unique blueprint. Each Raptinok figure has eye paint applications and is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. All toys are made and finished by hand. Released June 26th, 2016. $50 each. Raptinok_Astryul_2.png Raptinok_Astryul.png Astryul_Group.png Blue_Sparkle_Close.png Raptinok Lyzarne "In general, the nature of Raptinoks are a bit savage."http://spacedoutdesign.com/files/dalendure Each Raptinok figure is made up of 18 individual parts and 17 points of articulation. The figures are packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag and comes with a unique blueprint. Each Raptinok figure has eye paint applications and is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. All toys are made and finished by hand. Released June 26th, 2016. $50 each. Raptinok_Brown_Sparkle_1.png Raptinok.png Raptinok_Brown_Sparkle_2.png Raptinok Obsidyre "In general, the nature of Raptinoks are a bit savage."http://spacedoutdesign.com/files/dalendure Each Raptinok figure is made up of 18 individual parts and 17 points of articulation. The figures are packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag and comes with a unique blueprint. Each Raptinok figure has eye paint applications and is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic. Compatible with Glyos System Series figures. All toys are made and finished by hand. Released June 26th, 2016. $50 each. Black_Raptinok.png Raptinok_Black_Close.png Raptinok_Obsidyre.png Raptinok_Black_Group.png Rheptid "Rheptid is a fierce Raptinok with little patience. In general, the nature of Raptinoks are a bit savage. He has endured many conflicts since the Pact of the Prismirians was negotiated. It was declared by the Ancient Prismirians that no unwarranted force was to be used against any being unless the circumstances were life threatening. This pact stretched throughout the universe. The countless years of destruction had to be halted and the Prismirians saw the Raptinoks as a huge threat that needed to be reined in. Rheptid came very close to being banished for his insubordination from this system but it was Tritorne, a Tritanok, that saved him from such disaster. A truly noble Tritanok, Tritorne claimed that Rheptid would indeed see the necessities in this peace, and that no race was to be harmed anymore. Rheptid is currently still adapting to this new arrangement..."http://spacedoutdesign.com/files/dalendure This custom Raptinok figure is made up of 18 individual parts and 17 points of articulation. The figure is packaged in a sealed gusseted specialty bag and comes with a unique blueprint. Rheptid features heavy paint applications and cloth embellishments. Rheptid is made of durable 3D printed ABS plastic and is compatible with Glyos System Series figures. All toys are made and finished by hand. Released June 26th, 2016. $60 each. Rheptid.png Tritanok_Custom_2.png Rheptid_Close.png Rheptid_Back.png Rheptid_2.png Black_Custom_group.png =References= Category:Rise of Acris